In some motor vehicles such as semi trucks, instrument panels are highly customizable. By varying the size, shape, type, number, and layout of the instruments, indicators, and controls in the instrument panel a purchaser can customize the instrument panel to their needs and desires. However, the ability to customize the instrument panel to such a high degree while maintaining a high quality fit and finish increases the cost of manufacturing the instrument panel. This is particularly true when items installed in the instrument panel, such as the various controls, gauges, and indicators have different shapes and/or sizes. It would therefore be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for efficiently providing customized instrument panels at reasonable cost, while maintaining a high quality fit and finish.
Moreover, it may be convenient to be able to operate some vehicle systems from more than one location. For example, in the sleeper compartment of a semi truck it can be inconvenient to use dashboard mounted HVAC controls to adjust cabin temperature or fan speed. Controls mounted in the sleeper compartment would be more convenient. To reduce costs, it would be desirable to use the same controls as are used in the instrument panel mounted controls. Because some controls in an instrument panel mounted HVAC control head would not make sense for an HVAC control head in the sleeper compartment, it would be desirable to provide a modular system in which unused controls may be replaced with alternative controls or functions.